Anything For You
by Agent Yoko
Summary: Feh, they need to make 'Fluff' a genre. Anywhoo, this is just something I wrote to show that Seto isn't as ebil as most make him out to be. OOCness, Christmas, and FLUFF. Fwaha.


**Anything for You**

by Yoko

131313

"Seto! Seto!" a young boy cried, running through the mansion he lived in on the afternoon of December 15th, trying to find his beloved older brother.

Said big brother hard the commotion, and emerged from his room, confused. "What's wrong, Mokuba?"

Mokuba launched himself at his brother's waistline, shaking. "S-seto…When I was at school, getting ready for PE, I took of my locket, and then after class…I went to put it back on, but…I couldn't find it!!" he wailed, finally dissolving into sobs. (1)

"Mokuba, it's all right. It's only a locket; it's replaceable. I thought you were hurt." Seto told him gently, dropping to his knees so that they were at eye level.

Mokuba's gray eyes snapped open. "Niisama, if there's one thing that irritates me about you, it's the fact that you don't understand the value of things! I found those lockets when we were at the orphanage! You can't replace something like that!" Mokuba shouted. (2)

Seto gave him a rare smile. "You worry too much." He said, standing up and ruffling his little brother's hair fondly.

(Later…)

Seto lay sprawled out on his large bed in his room. _Mokuba's right. _He thought._ How am I going to replace something like that?_

Then, something on his computer desk caught his eye. "Of course!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

He jumped up from bed, ran over to his desk an picked up his deck, searching for the right card. When he finally found it, he dashed out the door.

"Mokuba, I'll be back before eight!" he shouted to his brother in the living room as he left.

"Whatever you say, Seto." Mokuba replied glumly.

(Time passes)

Ten days later, Christmas Morning dawned cold.

Noisy, too.

"Merry Christmas, niisama!" Mokuba shouted while sprinting into his brother's room, before pouncing on the sleeping lump that was Seto.

"Mrrraargh…Mokuba, it's too early…" Seto all but whined, covering his head with his pillow, trying his best to ignore the extra weight on his torso.

"Nu-uh, Seto! It's 9:30 and you said the earliest that I could wake you up was 9:00!" Mokuba giggled, yanking the pillow away from his brother's head and beating him with it.

"All right, all right! I'll get up!" Seto exclaimed. "But first, I have something for you."

Seto pushed his brother off of him and ambled out of bed to his desk.

"What is it, niisama?"

"You'll see." Seto told him, going through the drawers in his desk until he finally found what he was looking for.

Seto handed his brother a thin, flat something wrapped in plain, brown paper. "Open it, Mokuba." he said.

Mokuba, being as young as he was, excitedly tore the paper apart. When he saw what was inside, his jaw dropped open wide. "Seto…But…How?"

"Open it." Seto repeated.

Mokuba clicked the lock open, and as soon as he saw what was inside, he launched himself at his brother, nearly knocking poor old Seto over. "Thank you so much!" Mokuba told his brother's stomach.

"of course, Mokuba." Seto replied, taking the object and placing it around his brother's neck. "Now let's go see what Santa brought you."

On their way downstairs to open the rest of their presents, Mokuba opened the lock again. Inside was a Blue Eyes White Dragon that had been encased in plastic and placed in a metal frame. On the other side was a copy of the picture in the original locket with Seto playing chess. On the metal border around the picture was an engraving.

It read:

'Anything for you, Mokie.'

131313

(1) At my school, there's a rule that says that you're not allowed to wear jewelry during Athletics, PE, and Gymnastics.

(2)Is that the way you spell 'niisama'? I've seen it spelled a few ways. (In case you don't know, it's Japanese for 'brother'.)

Yoko's notes:

Not much to say about this one. Just that I wrote it originally for Mokuba's birthday, but I decided Christmas would be better.

Also, you gotta love that fluff!

Yoko

PS: I have an OtogixOC fic that doesn't really do much besides show my view of his childhood. However, I don't want to post it unless I get feedback. Anyone interested? Please let me know if you are!


End file.
